real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Waited Long Enough For This Opportunity
is the second episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor Twenty-four contestants return for the biggest season ever, placed into three tribes divided by generation. Old School vs. Middle School vs. New School. The game starts very intense with Luna being the biggest target from the first minute and the other tribes having strategy talks all over the place. After an interesting first immunity challenge, it was Old School who took the shortest rope and had to go to tribal council. At tribal council, the tables turned and from Luna being supposed to go home she took control of the tribe. Due to trying to change the plan by throwing several names out, Ashan became the first boot of the season for the second time... Nanoko Back from tribal council, Harry and Franklin ask Casey why they flipped and Casey explains that going with the enemy would benefit them more as game players. Harry is conflicted with Casey's attitude and feels like he's on the bottom. Luna feels amazing, she controlled the first vote with a big target on her back and she can do anything now. However, Ophelia and Zayne feel a bit on the backseat because of Luna taking all the credit. The next morning, Casey and Darcy go for a walk. Casey finds the hidden immunity idol and shows it to Darcy who gets super excited. They also read the note about the super idol. At the beach, Franklin talks with Luna about how she turned the tables. Zayne kinda gets bored of people awarding Luna. Zayne stands up for himself and says that it wasn't only Luna who did that, being part of the plan too. Luna agrees, not only to keep herself in a good spot but also because she knew Zayne had a say in it. Barotu Layla, Brandon and Pamela get closer every day. Pamela imitates Thunder when he just woke up. The two laugh hysterically about it. Fiona feels kinda lonely. She only has an alliance with Alejandro at this point. She has to work out something. She decides to talk with Ruth about the game and asks if she'd be down for an alliance. Ruth feels awesome because she felt alone too. Only minutes later, Alejandro decides to win Ruth over by talking good about her and flirting a bit, not knowing that Ruth is in fact lesbian. She says that his try was cute but that she isn't into him. Alejandro is kinda shocked. After some time Layla says to Pamela that she is afraid that Brandon is going to screw up her game. Pamela is kinda conflicted with that since she wouldn't know why. Layla says that if she has to backstab Brandon at some point, she will do it this time. Pamela makes an confessional saying that she won't let Brandon go home that easily and that it might be time to step up and let Layla go. Saweni Since the little argument of yesterday, no one really talks. Soundos tries to have some fun by saying that she feels like mommy duck and has to feed her children. Xanthea decides to start an conversation with Lewis and the two talk a lot. In her confessional, Xanthea states that she sees Lewis as her grandpa. While the two talk, Lanton walks a bit around. He's obviously bored since people are playing hard and doesn't include him in their plans. He decides to just talk with Chip, who doesn't seem to have a lot of room to talk with Lanton because he's in a very bad mood. Soundos checks if Zahkira is alright who has been laying in the shelter all day. Zahkira says that she feels kinda sick but that she will be okay. Soundos feels bad for her. When Soundos returns to the beach, Priscilla tells Xanthea, Hunter and Lewis that Zahkira hasn't done a thing for days and that she's only laying in the shelter, being very lazy. Soundos defends Zahkira by saying that she's sick and she shouldn't talk bad about people while she is a mess herself. Priscilla fights back by saying that Soundos looks like a twisted potato and that she has to go back to her own country. She apologizes right after that but Soundos gets pissed and shouts at Priscilla, saying that she is the most vile person and that she is horrible. Hunter and Lewis look shocked while Xanthea takes care of Soundos and tries to calm her down. After some time, Priscilla walks to a more calm Soundos who's sitting with Zahkira now. Priscilla apologizes again and says that she has autism. She says stuff she regrets when she's angry or sad. Soundos says she's okay and forgives her but once Priscilla is gone, Soundos tells Zahkira that she thinks Priscilla should go even though she won't win this game. The Challenge Looking at the Nanoko tribe, Ashan being voted out, the other tribes look very shocked. Jeff then walks to a table. He shows three immunity idols. He reveals that there won't be one tribe going to tribal council tonight. Not two. All three will go to tribal council tonight! This is an individual challenge. Each tribe will have one winner. Everyone looks once again shocked. Thunder makes an confessional, saying that you can't expect anything this season. For this challenge, everyone needs to stand on a pole. The three of each tribe who can stand the longest on them will win individual immunity and is safe at the triple tribal council. Everyone takes place on a pole. Survivors ready? GO! The time goes fast and the screen moves 30 minutes. After an hour, only Casey and Franklin are left for Old School. Jace, Alejandro, Fiona and Brandon are all still in for Middle School. And Zahkira, Xanthea and Lanton are left for the New School tribe. The others are looking very excited. After 1,5 hours Fiona and Zahkira gave up. Franklin gives up too, which means that Casey wins individual immunity for the triple tribal council. Lanton drops and falls off the pole, giving Xanthea the victory. She's safe too. More people cheer for Xanthea, which kinda annoys Casey. It's a showdown between Jace and Alejandro once Brandon dropped. Jace says that if he wins, Alejandro won't go home. Alejandro says exactly the same. Jace seems to struggle while Alejandro looks very calm. Alejandro then looks at Jace. He says that if he lets Jace win, he will take him to at least the merge. The two shake hands and Alejandro jumps off the pole. Jace wins individual immunity too. Nanoko As always, the situation in Nanoko is messy. While Franklin thinks the best way to survive is to vote out Darcy, Harry suggests to target Luna and convince the duo to vote with them. Harry thinks Ophelia and Zayne are super close to Luna but in reality, Ophelia is kinda done with being the backseat player. She asks Zayne if they should go against Luna, maybe blindsiding her. Zayne wants to do that but he feels like they would put themselves in a bad position. Because Casey won the challenge, she decides to talk with Luna. Luna says the best person to vote out is Franklin. He betrayed her first, now it's her turn. Casey doesn't like the plan and rather sees Harry go because he is a winner. Luna rolls her eyes, knowing Casey won't agree. Luna talks with Ophelia and Zayne though, who don't look very interested in talking with Luna. She says that they have to stick together to get through. Zayne looks at Ophelia. Ophelia takes a deep breathe. Barotu Back at camp, Thunder openly says he's going to target Pamela but before he can make an actual plan, Pamela walks to the group and says that she thinks that Thunder is a ugly backstabber and a very jealous bitch. The two Africa represents argue a lot. After everything seems to be cool, Alejandro talks with Pamela and asks if they should vote for someone like Jace. Pamela knows that Thunder is a little bitch and that he will be too aggressive. Alejandro takes Thunder in the conversation and suggests the plan to vote Jace. Pamela has a better plan. What if they could vote out Layla. Layla has been shady towards Brandon, who she considers her closest friend. Alejandro feels okay with that. He has everyone in his power so whoever goes will benefit him. Jace talks some strategy with Layla. Layla wants to vote for Thunder because he is plotting against Pamela. What she doesn't know is that the two just bonded and agreed on voting Layla out. Layla also has been ignoring Brandon since she realized that Brandon and Pamela got very close. Pamela tells Brandon that Layla is the target and he feels good with that. Saweni It's a big war between Soundos and Priscilla. The two girls fight each other and argue the whole day. Zahkira defends Soundos several times. Chip tells Lanton that he's done with the drama and that either Soundos or Priscilla is going, one of the main targets. Hunter and Lewis agree on that plan. Xanthea, who joined their conversation, agrees. The five then make a plan to stick together and make an alliance. They only have to decide, Soundos or Priscilla? Xanthea talks with Zahkira, with who she became very close to. She asks if she would be good with voting Soundos. Zahkira would feel really bad but if she has to, she will do it. Xanthea nods her head and feels relieved. Tribal Council #1 ~ Nanoko The old school tribe arrives at tribal council. Jeff asks some questions about tribe life. Casey says it's been hectic and that some people are running all over the place. Ophelia states that she feels kinda left in the dark by someone but that she has to deal with that. Harry says that if they want to keep going Old School strong, they need to vote the person who is the closest with other players. Everyone votes and Jeff later announces the results. The votes... Darcy Franklin Harry Darcy Franklin Harry 2 votes Harry, 2 votes Franklin, 2 votes Darcy... one vote left... ... ... ... 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Generations... ... ... ... Franklin (3-2-2)! (A lot of people look shocked while others look relieved). Jeff snuffs Franklin's torch. Franklin says it feels weird to be out already but he had fun and wishes everyone the best of luck. Some people, Luna specially, look very relieved with the result while some, Harry specially, look frustrated. Votes #1 Harry voted Darcy: "I'd rather write down Luna but because you are just so close to Casey, who is very social and immune... you just gotta go! Sorry girlie..." Luna voted Franklin: "You tried to take me down the first round, it's only right for me to turn the favor! If you mess with the queen of survivor, you will go down in a heartbeat! You're great, though." Casey voted Harry: "You'll probably not go home but I refuse to vote how someone tells me to do. You just gotta go because you're too sarcastic in my opinion." Franklin voted Darcy: "Sorry girl, just game!" Ophelia voted Franklin: "For my game, it's the best move to take you out. You're just not someone I talk with so I feel like it's the best to see you go." Darcy voted Harry: "I'm such a fan of you but this game isn't working out for us!" Zayne voted Franklin: "You haven't talked to me once? I mean, you might be the Survivor daddy but at least start an conversation hon!" Final Words #1 "Did I expect to go out this early? Hell no. I'm surprised I went out because I thought I had the people around me voting with me. I feel like it was Luna who took me out, again. Damned... should've listened to my gutts and voted her out on day 3. They will regret it because everyone is going to end up like me. R.I.P Nanoko..." - Franklin, 23rd Place Tribal Council #2 ~ Barotu After putting their torches into fire and hearing the ritual, Jeff asks some questions. Everyone simply answers and it looks like it will be a normal vote. But most of the players know that it won't be. Layla looks very confident, so does Thunder, Pamela and Brandon. Alejandro jumps when he's about to vote, making the others laugh. After everyone voted, Jeff announces the votes. The votes... Layla Thunder Layla Layla (Layla looks around her) Layla Layla 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Generations... ... ... Layla (7-1 vote)! Layla stands up, extremely blindsided and sad, getting her torch snuffed and leaving tribal council area without saying anything. While Pamela and Alejandro look villainous to each other, Brandon feels kinda guilty because she kept her word. The Votes #2 Brandon voted Layla: "Seems to be, you're out for me. Not today, henny." Layla voted Thunder: "Going after my allies? Nah-ahh, you gotta go!" Thunder voted Layla: "You really think you got the votes to send me home? Don't be so negative." Pamela voted Layla: "Oh you're so stupid, you could've stayed but all you did was running your big mouth and because of that you just lost this game and you will go home. Good bye!" Jace voted Layla: "Going with the majority on this one." Alejandro voted Layla: "You just were the first victim of my journey to the million dollars. Take that as a huge compliment *winks* " Fiona voted Layla: "Just doing what everyone does because if I don't I'll end up like you..." Ruth voted Layla: "You looked very nice and I loved our short conversations. You do well in the outside world, Layla!" Final Words #2 "I really didn't see this one coming. For a second time being blindsided sucks with a big s. I wanted to play and I just don't know why everyone targeted me. Even Pamela and Brandon voted me, what the fuck? They screwed up big time. I can't wait to watch this back because oh they're gonna regret this!" - Layla, 22nd Place Tribal Council #3 ~ Saweni Just like Barotu, everyone dips their torch into the fire. Jeff asks some questions and after asking Soundos if there was an odd one out, Priscilla jumps in and says that Soundos should watch her mouth. Jeff looks shocked at the anger that comes out of Priscilla. Priscilla shows that she feels bullied and that Soundos is a bully. But the worst thing is that Zahkira has done nothing so far and that she should go. Zahkira stands up and says that Priscilla has been horrible and has made this game an hell so far. Zahkira begins to sound sassy. She says that she has been sick, tired and exhausted but she keeps fighting and unlike Priscilla, she tries to respect people. Priscilla is then quiet and looks around her. Zahkira looks pissed. Soundos nods and looks proud. Jeff shakes his head and everyone votes. After everyone voted, Jeff reads the votes. The votes... Priscilla Priscilla Zahkira Zahkira (Zahkira looks as surprised as she did in her original season when she didn't expect to get more votes) Priscilla Priscilla ... ... 4th person voted out of Survivor: Generations... ... ... Priscilla (6-2)! Priscilla rolls her eyes and grabs her torch angrilly. She says that the tribe is doomed and that she hopes everyone loses except for Lanton, because he voted with her (which he didn't, she only wants him to be hated). She gets her torch snuffed and leaves. Zahkira sighs thankfully and looks at Soundos who smiles proud. The other five look more calm, since they planned this. But one of them flipped, though... The Votes #3 Zahkira voted Priscilla: "Oh you piece of sh*t I hope you go strictly to **** because you are just a f*cking dumb ****" Soundos voted Priscilla: "It's time for you to leave. You don't listen to mama, mama sends you home." Priscilla voted Zahkira: "You only make drama and my head has enough of your shit. Go home and work because you don't work here, oops." Chip voted Zahkira: "Creating chaos! If you somehow go, I'll give not a damn because you are worthless in this tribe too." Xanthea voted Priscilla: "Now you'll be gone, stuff will be more heavenly. For a short period, though." Hunter voted Priscilla: "Tribe decision." Lanton voted Priscilla: "I don't know you really but you've been really rude. It's better for you to just leave." Lewis voted Priscilla: "I thought we'd click but the way you acted these past days was off board. You're definitely a sour berry and I prefer blue berries anyways." Final Words #3 "Hahaha, what a dumb asses. I was put in a tribe with morons. 'Oh Priscilla you did this, now you have to be jailed!!! Oh Priscilla this and that' like come on, shut up. I'm done with this fucking shit game." - Priscilla, 21th Place